


A3tober Short Fics

by Seleayn



Series: A3tober Challenge [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3tober, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not beta read we die like August
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleayn/pseuds/Seleayn
Summary: My take for the A3tober prompt challenge by @Solita_Lunita found inTwitterThis is a challenge for myself also since I tend to leave lots of work-in-progress fics and got lazy on continuing them and some are just sitting idly in my notes and documents...Hopefully my writing skills would also improve with these prompts. Remember that I;❥ Might not update everyday, but I will finish all the prompts❥ Might combine 2-3 prompts in to oneChapters:1. Friendship + Young/Age [Summer Troupe | angsts]2. Music + Rain + Promise [SakyoIzu | Fluff]3. Shift/Overtime + Home/Misfit + Language [Chikage Utsuki | Hurt/Comfort]
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3tober Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953652
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. One Last Time 🎔 Day 1:Friendship and Day 2:Young/Age prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't remember when was the last time he experienced the scene before him, but he's glad he got to see it one more time.
> 
> warning// major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to combine Day 1: Friendship and Day 2: Youth/Age for this chapter. Expect me to do this a lot

He doesn't remember the exact moment where he last saw the scene before him- was it last week? a year ago? 20 years ago?

He's not sure.

But as he happily observe the group of adult friends reminisce their yearly tradition every after play from all those years ago, he can't help but feel like there's something missing, or someone.

Nevertheless, he continues to watch them as they lit fireworks; the orange-headed man getting scared and screams while running away from the noise and clutching on to the purple-headed man who only laughs at him and patted his head. The man with green hair only sigh in disappointment as he belittle the orange one and they then started to fight while the pink-hair man tried to stop both of them.

They were a sight to see.

With the scene in front of him, he doesn't hold back the laugh building up in his throat, whether they heard him or see him doesn't matter, he misses moments like this with Summer Troupe and wants to always remember this by as they grow even older.

As he reaches for his pockets to get his phone and shot this moment, he suddenly remembered that he can't and watches the group with wide eyes as realization struck him-

There was sudden click behind him and saw the bluish hue haired man holding out a phone and smiled at everyone's antics before calling them out.

"Everyone! let's take a picture!" the fifth man said and passed him as he exited the cottage, the very cottage where Summer Troupe have their practice the first year they were established and whenever one of them is down before their performance.

The noisy group suddenly went quite as they watches the fifth man holds a phone, and sported a sad smile as they took a photo through the front camera lens of the man who just entered the group.

_'Sumi...'_

"I missed this... even after all these years, I really missed our yearly summer tradition" the purple-hair _'Kumopi'_ said as unshed tears appeared on his eyes, blurring out the fireworks show in front of him.

"I know... it's just, after that accident, it never felt the same to celebrate especially when... when..." the pink haired man sniffled as his mind went to the past and what happened.

"Still a cry baby after all these years, Muku? heh" The orange man said with a smile not parallel to what his eyes are showing to them.

_'Tenten...'_

"...it really can't be helped Muku, we... we were all far away from him-"

"But not me! not... me... " Misumi said. "I was close to him Yuki-kun- so _so_ close but I... but I failed to save him, my first friend. I failed to save Kazu-kun!" he cried out, falling knee-first on the ground with his head on his hands.

The group went silent save for Misumi's silent sobs. They were all wearing grim faces, remembering the past where they failed to saved one of their member...

_'...me'_ Kazunari thought.

But seeing how they all went back to this place, the very place where they all started to see everyone as precious friends, is enough for Kazunari. He finally get to see all of them together, having fun even without him after the rest of Summer Troupe avoided this cottage all these years.

It was enough.

Soft light suddenly swarm around Kazunari, he felt his light body going lighter and warm energy coarsing around his body, it was finally time.

_"It's alright everyone, just the thought that y'all went back here, having fun, is totes enough to make me happy"_

Misumi's head suddenly look up when he heard Kazu's voice, looking straight at the blonde's smiling face who in turn is also looking at Misumi's. His young body has that soft medium spring light around him, his face and voice are the same as when they were young as if he didn't age one bit.

"Kazu-kun...? Kazu-kun?!" Misumi suddenly stood up and ran after Kazunari's rapidly fading body, but no matter how fast he was, he didn't reach to Kazunari on time.

Kazunari was already gone by the time Misumi reached where his first friend was standing.

_'I never blamed you, Sumi. And thank you for being my first friend also! please continue to shot moments like this'_

.

.

.

Their yearly summer tradition stopped when Kazunari died in a cliff accident in the cottage where they first formed their friendship, and it is also the very place where their regrets and friendship are fixed, after 20 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Natsugumi but I like to angsts them a little bit ❤


	2. Always Been You 🎔 Day 3: Music, Day 4: Rain, and Day 5: Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has always been you, from the very beginning up until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late but here's Day 3, Day 4, and Day 5! 
> 
> It's somehow a songfic so if you can listen to music while reading then try playing "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli while reading~
> 
> p.s. I made this two parts for a fluff and an angst, but decided to post the fluff only ^^

Soft droplets of rain can be heard outside the reception hall as the people sitting on their seats watch some couples dance in the middle of the room with a soft old jazz music playing in the background.

**'You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you'**

Some of the guest of the couple mingled and chatted with one another as the two lovebirds sway slowly along with the song. The sight of them makes the people who are eyeing them feel at peace; with how beautiful and ethereal the bride is, and how soft and loving the smile of the groom is showing in his face- a complete opposite of how usually he shows his face to everyone else but her.

**'You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much’**

They've been through so much together that people around them already knew that they'll end up together one day, holding on to each other so dearly and lovingly,

_‘…like right now'_ Sakyo thought. His grip on Izumi tightens even more, as if she will be gone the moment he loosen his grip on her.

Izumi doesn't mind though, in fact, she tightened her hold on him too, with thoughts similar to Sakyo's.

**'At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive'**

It has always been the both of them together, from the re-establishment of MANKAI Company, to his threatening cheer to her for each plays to succeed, her support to him as an actor and friend and-

_‘…no’_

It has always been the both of them way back even when they were kids; full of mischief, dreams and promises.

**'You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you...'**

Sakyo slowly lifted his head and look at Izumi with soft gaze that he only reserved for her and only her,

For now.

He examined the newly retouched make-up she wore on her face, courtesy to Azami, and thought how even if she doesn’t wear that much, she will always be the most beautiful woman he ever set his eyes on in a room full of people- in a world where he almost lost hope in seeing her again.

**‘Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare’**

As Sakyo stared intently at Izumi, eyeing carefully the details on her face- _'is she blushing? how cute'_ the flaws he see underneath the makeup Azami put on cannot be seen from a distance but close up, he sees every single spots that needs to be covered up. Nevertheless, her flaws is what makes of her and he wouldn't trade those for any person in the world other than for Izumi.

**‘The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak’**

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” Sakyo said with a smile, his eyes still fixed on his bride.

“Yeah, you’ve said that for the fourth time already today” She replied. Her voice never fail to make Sakyo feel content and think how much he love this woman.

Sakyo responded with only a soft hum, pulling Izumi closer again to him as he rested his cheeks on Izumi’s head, still swaying from the song.

**‘But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real.’**

Sakyo then observed his surroundings through his peripheral view and can't help but groan.

The rest of the Mankai people were a total chaos. The Spring, Summer and Autumn troupe were trying to calm Masumi, Tenma, Yuki, Banri and Juza as one of them is in a silent tantrum while the rest are fighting. The Winter troupe, on the other hand, is having a chat with the first generation leaders. A sight yet to be determine what the outcome would be.

And out of the four troupes, he fears what the Winter troupe and the OG leaders are up to since they're practically hard to read.

**‘You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you’**

Izumi, who is also doing the same and observing his actors and ensemble cast in secret, laugh heartedly by her husband's demise and kissed his cheeks to comfort him and went back on leaning her head on his shoulders.

“Leave them be, they’re just celebrating on their own way”

Sakyo scoffed in disbelief and in doubt.

As the song approaches the chorus, Sakyo cannot help but remember those days where he made a promise to Izumi back when they were kids. They both were full of mischief that he didn’t even know if it would come true or not.

**_‘I love you, baby and if it's quite alright’_ **

_“Sakyo-nii! Promise me something!” The little girl said before she go to where her mom is- her home._

_“What is it?”_

_“That we will meet again someday and that we have to get married!”_

_Fits of coughing can be heard by the front door as both Sakyo and the little girl- Izumi’s father choke on their own saliva when she declared that statement not only in front of the two shocked boys, but to some of the actors too._

**_‘I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night’_ **

_The red-headed leader laugh lightly at the little girl’s statement while his childhood friend just sigh in in exasperation. The orange one, on the other hand, laugh loudly at her boldness. The tallest amongst them leaders just shook his head in amusement while the white-haired man smiled knowingly as if he had expected this to happen._

_“Wh-what are you talking about, you little brat!?”_

_“I won’t go home until you promise me that we’ll get married!”_

_The leaders behind the little boy were taunting and teasing him to agree despite their director’s attempt to shut them up about his precious daughter’s marriage- but he was completely_ _ignored_ _._

_“Alright, alright! Ipromisethatwewillgetmarriedwhenwegrowup!”_

**_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say’_ **

Remembering those memories made Sakyo chuckle lightly. Izumi, who heard him laugh to himself, left him alone and didn’t ask anything knowing that he likely would not tell her what’s on his mind right now.

Still, with one promise down, he can’t help but also remember the second promise she again ~~forcibly~~ made him agree when he got accidentally invited to her friend’s wedding some years ago.

**_‘Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray’_ **

_Night time came and the reception was already in its peak as some of the guests are ready to go home, while some dance and mingled a bit more. Outside the function hall, light rain drops can be seen with the right amount of light to reflect it. Music from the dance floor can be heard from the balcony- as the outside is less noisy compare to the inside._

_And away from the eyes of everyone, Sakyo and Izumi silently lean on to each other as they try to follow the rhythm of the song._

**_‘Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay’_ **

_It was a perfect moment to confess his love to her, but he didn't. Instead, he savor the moment that he has with Izumi on his arms- how her hair smells of flower from her shampoo, and her warmth from her body that he can feel even from his suit. Not even the combination of the cold night and rain could stop the warm Izumi is radiating that engulf Sakyo’s whole being, both physically and emotionally._

_"Sakyo-san, if ever one of us gets married, promise me you'll dance with me with the same song" it wasn’t even a question to begin with, Izumi dropped the question (‘was that even a question?’) out of nowhere that is startled Sakyo._

_He didn't respond immediately, the question- statement that Izumi made was still processing on his mind. He was thinking that if he ever wants to get married, the only person who comes to mind is the gir- ‘no, she’s not little anymore’, woman beside him._

_"Tsk, since you_ asked _so nicely, I guess I have to uphold that promise"_

_'Even if you're the only one I want to get married with'_

**_‘And let me love you, baby. Let me love you…’_ **

Izumi was no longer leaning on Sakyo’s head when she noticed how silent he became. She was studying his face to know what made him act that way and saw that his eyes has that far-away look on them much like whenever he reminisce the past or remember something embarrassing about her when they were little.

She didn’t know that Sakyo was reminiscing both the past _and_ her embarrassing outburst.

She has been eyeing her husband for some time now, normally he would be embarrassed and question her on what she’s doing but he hasn’t done either. Deciding that she lost her husband on his memory lane, she tip toed on her feet and gave him an innocent peck on his lips as his eyes went back to present.

“Welcome back”

“…That was very unnecessary”

“It is if I want my husband back to the present”

The odds of finding the person you love from your childhood is slim to none. The world they live on is big and vast and chances are they might have found another person to love. But the fact that Sakyo and Izumi get to meet again by the very thing that connects them both when they were young is nothing but a miracle.

As if fate wanted the promise they both hastily made with one another to come true.

_‘…and I wouldn’t want it in any other way’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late because of some irl things and that I've been procrastinating... hehe


	3. Family 🎔 Day 6: Shift/Overtime, Day 7: Home/Misfit, and Day 8: Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long that he received a reply that he almost forgotten what it’s like to have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I didn’t combine these prompts just so I could catch up to the dates and be updated. 
> 
> Also, another challenge for myself is that I’ll try to make each chapter more or less 1k words since I tend to get wordy and carried away…

The sound of a busy street of Veludo Way filled Chikage’s ears as he step out of the station coming from work late at night. During this times, especially when he hasn’t eaten yet, he would definitely go straight to a nearby curry restaurant just to indulge himself with spices that his tongue oh so crave-

But not this time. He has to cure the headache that he is experiencing from two things this day.

Both his morning and secret job stressed him out so much that he just wanted to lay flat on the bed provided for him in the dorm. One, his day job made him work overtime with petty papers that his other co-workers could obviously do but no- the higher ups made him do them when he was just about to head out and go to the secret base where he does any Organization-related work.

And that leads to the second cause of his miserable ache he is feeling. When he went to the secret base, he knew he was way behind schedule of completing the mission he was assigned to and the fact he was told he only has an hour to memorize and learn a new language- a _dead_ language in fact.

It was pure hell, as the matter of fact he almost cost them their heads because of his slip-up but all’s well end’s well, somehow.

So it was perfectly valid for him to feel miserable. But of course he hid it all behind by his perfectly crafted smile and acting.

The bustling street become quieter as he drag himself to reach the dorm, where he can’t wait to flop and end the hellish day. As he walked down the way to the dorms he can’t help but reminisce the days he had with August- and maybe even with December. Working as a team does speed up the work they were assigned as to when you worked alone. During those times, December can be very annoying and August can be very lenient to him but that’s just how it is when you're a _family_.

August’s words, not him.

The Mankai dorm was in sight when he noticed the lights in the lounge area are still up. As he opened the front door, he was suddenly greeted with the smell of curry, most probably cooked by Izumi, and he remembers he hasn’t eaten yet. What greeted him when he opened the lounge door was pure chaos as half of the students who needed help (Taichi, Juza, Tenma, and Kumon) are in the dining table with Tsumugi who are tutoring them, while the other half are watching Itaru and Banri play something in front of the television. Izumi, on the other hand, was cooking- or heating up the leftover curry that they had for dinner.

“Ah! Chikage-san, welcome home!” Sakuya greeted as soon as he saw Chikage by the door way.

Chorus of “welcome backs” soon followed after Sakuya’s initial greeting, even Banri and Itaru and the ones ~~dying~~ by the dining table greeted him properly. Izumi, who has a tunnel vision when it comes to curry greeted him also.

_“Ah! Welcome back, April!”_

_“…Are you mimicking the ways of Japanese culture, August?”_

_“If you know so much where it came from, you should reply properly! This way, it really feels like we have a home, right?”_

_“…home, huh”_

_“C’mon!”_

_“Alright, alright. I’m… home, August”_

_“Don’t forget about December! December, you greet April too!”_

_“Zzz… welcome… back… Apri… zzz”_

_“Sheesh, you two are such a handful”_

It has been so long since he receive a greeting whenever he comes back from work that he almost forgot what it’s like to have someone to greet you. After what happened to August and to December, he accepted the fact that he could never hear those words again. But here he was, being greeted by the Mankai people, welcoming him _home_.

He never thought he could hear it again, much more finding another family.

“Welcome back… Chikage”

Chikage heard Hisoka greet him as he was lying behind the sofa that hid him from Chikage’s view from the doorway. The green-haired man can’t help but chuckle a bit, a little glad that some things never changed after all they’ve been through.

“I’m home… everyone”

_His_ bed could wait, for now, he wants to eat Izumi’s homemade curry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see me screaming in [twitter](https://twitter.com/Seleayn09) it's all because of the Akigumi anime, the new OP and EN song (Circle of Seasons AND Zero Limit), the new Masumi SSR card,
> 
> and the JP and EN events...


End file.
